Sean Anderson
by CasualtyX
Summary: The title says it all. Jessica tells us about Sean but is he who he seems


My ex husband Sean, he was a player, waste of space, a cheater but yet I still fell for him. My best friend Linda tried to warn me off of him, but I didn't listen I thought it was jealousy but it turns out she was right. Maybe because she's younger. I have two beautiful kids with him Amelia and Lucas. He didn't even bother turning up to the birth of Amelia, so Linda was my birthing parter, it was good to have someone their but bad because she had hiccups on repeat. I dunno why I loved him and I still remember the conversation me and Linda had where I upset her, I regret upsetting her because she's a really close friend.

"His a waste of space", Linda said.

"No his not", I replied.

"Yes he is", Linda answered.

"Your just jealous no one loves you and never ever will", I replied.

I could see the tears build up in her eyes, even for me that was out of character, she was only trying to protect me and I had to go say she'll never be loved. I soon got told off by the sister nurse because she found Linda to do something for her and she burst into tears. I made up with Linda which is good.

"So what's your excuse why you couldn't come to your own daughter's birth", I asked.

"Work", Sean replied.

"You have time off", I replied.

"Views with my mate's", Sean replied.

He was at Lucas' birth, by then me and Linda had split apart, she told me there's always the back of the clinic if I don't want it, meaning Lucas after I told her I was pregnant. I'm not sure if Linda had been telling me the truth because the other day when I saw the back of Sean now leaving 's after work we had Linda's test results come back and it said she was infertile, but she had told me she's had two abortions and she had a miscarriage in America with me. I'll never know.

"I love you", I used to say to Sean.

His now got some new girlfriend called Olivia she's blonde with blue eyes about six foot tall and has had three of his kids Ethan Anderson three, Lucy Anderson twenty one months and Toby Anderson three months. I know I'm with Adam and we have Harry who we lost and Angel but, I don't want to admit this but I love Sean. I see him in Amelia, proberbly because of the dark blonde hair like Sean had. Amelia and Lucas still talk about him. What hurts the most is while we were married he never told me about his two older kids who are now fifteen and eleven who are called Bradley and Melissa. I saw Sean again a few days ago whist I was out shopping with Linda.

"Hi", I said.

"Hi", Sean replied as Toby woke up and Lucy tried to touch Angel from her seat.

"You ok", I asked.

"Yeah you", Sean replied.

"Yeah", I replied.

"I'm going primark", Linda said as she walked off.

"Who's that", Sean asked looking at Angel.

"Angel", Jessica replied.

Sean and Jessica kissed and then just looked at each other, Jessica was full of guilt but Sean just felt right as he was her first ever marriage. Jessica took a deep breath then went to go and find Linda in primark. She found her looking at the onsies.

"The elephant one will suit you", I said.

Linda found her size and then paid for it and then Linda and I went to McDonald's for something to eat where I saw Sean again. I ordered a fish-O-fillet for myself and a double cheese burger for Linda. After the meal I went to the toilet and Sean followed me and waited outside the ladies in the little corridor they have.

"I still love you", Sean said.

"What about Olivia and Ethan, Lucy and Toby", I asked.

"I love you", Sean said.

I knew I shouldn't as I'm now married to Adam, and last time we were together we were both having an affair which I know Adam would never do to me. I never thought Sean would butcher had an affair with Zoe and once tried to kiss Linda but I caught him and she was able to get away. I kissed Sean on the check and went back to Linda who was cuddling Angel in her arms.

"She was crying", Linda said.

I just smiled, I had just swapped numbers with Sean, I knew I shouldn't but he is Amelia and Lucas' dad so he should be able to see them just as long as he doesn't try and run to Saudi Arabia again. I don't know why but I feel like a love sick teenager again over Sean. We were married for twelve years.

"Your lipstick is smudged", Linda said.

"Is it", I asked thinking shit she knows.

"Yeah, maybe it's from when you kissed Angel", Linda said.

"Yeah maybe", I replied trying to cover up Sean.

I was scared Linda knew me too well and would guess what's going on as she did last time. We went home on the train and I sat Angel on my lap whist Linda had fallen asleep. Angel kept wanting to wake her up but I had to stop her. Linda woke up an hour later not remembering she fell asleep. Angel smiled as soon as she woke up and then made baby noises at her.

"You excited", I asked playing with my daughter.

Angel waved her arms and kicked her legs whist I looked at my text from Sean, it felt so wrong yet it felt so right but I didn't want to hurt Adam because his put everything into my family and brought Amelia a new play house after feeling guilty for accidentally breaking her other one.

_To Jessica_

_From Sean_

_Love you_

I never text back as Adam is my husband and family now and we have our beautiful daughter Angel and that's all we need to keep us happy our friends and family because it's the most important thing you can have in life is, love. Sean was a mistake it should have always been Adam. Sean was just controlling the while time while Adam isn't. Sean used to moan and complain about everything as well with was boring. I sometimes wonder what I saw in him, then I was only young and we all make mistakes, but without mistakes life would just be boring, and in a way Sean made my life less boring than it already was. Once we got to the car park my car was parked next to his.

"It must be fate", Sean said.

"Or sickness", Linda replied before getting in.

"Ignore her she's just tired", I said.

Sean and I shared a smile just before we drove our opposite ways. I never herd of him since then. He doesn't text to see about his kids Amelia and Lucas because Ethan, Lucy and Toby come first and Bradley and Melissa don't hear from him either. I have now learnt that Sean was just a waste of space and wasn't worth my precious time or tears and that he never will be. Linda was right but when your love sick like I was with Sean everything seems to be prefect.

Moral: Don't fall in love with what you see and hear, fall in love with the true person inside

The End


End file.
